Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie-spoof Travel in Toon Age/Trivia
Trivia *This is the thirty ninth film spoof travel to continue. *The intro features Stephen the Zinion and his friends. *When the screen goes blank, leaving Stephen to get mad, it plays the film. *As Alvin runs along, taking his acorn, he falls with a Goofy Holler. *This features the debut of Dan Danger, Debbie, Ruthie, Yoko, Jakamoko, and Tomo, The Smoking Crew working for the cats, and Queen Melissa III, that Robert Cheddarcake uses for disguise. *As The Watterson Kids mention the same from The Forest Book and The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), that the others also mention and will hopefully go on too as well as Hoodwinked, Home on the Range, The Secret of NIMH, and Kung Fu Quasi (Dalmatian Tunes's Style), that Courage mentions as well. *Serena Magical uses her magic to turn Oh into Stepney the Bluebell Engine (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) with an London North Western Railway Observation coach and a green coach on The Bluebell Railway since he wears a face. *Stephen's light blue lightsaber will carry the saberon.mp3, saberhum1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Andrew's two lightsabers will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since his light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his green lightsaber will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Robert Cheddarcake's yellow saber staff will carry the L_SABER.wav, saberonquick.mp3, Plusaigu.wav, saberhum5.wav, saberoff.mp3, and saberoffquick.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Cale Sniffer will carry his red lightsaber and pistol gun throughout every movie spoof travel. *Quint Gouda will carry his red staff and black saber and two pistol guns throughout every movie spoof travel. *Tim Nutmeg will carry his three red saber and pistol gun throughout every movie spoof travel. *Bullseye O'Wally will carry his two sabers (one black and one orange) and two pistol guns throughout every movie spoof travel. *Kentucky Laughfers will carry his saber staff (one purple on one end and one orange on the other) and pistol gun throughout every movie spoof travel. *Cale's red lightsaber will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum2.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Quint's red saber staff and black lightsaber will carry the Double allumage.wav, Alumage sifflant.wav, woonn, plusaigu.wav, ltsaberlp01.wav, and Eteignage Sifflant.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since his red saber staff will carry the Double allumage.wav, woonn, plusaigu.wav, and Eteignage Sifflant.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his black saber will carry the Alumage sifflant.wav, ltsaberlp01.wav, and Eteignage Sifflant.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Tim's three red bladed saber will carry the Double allumage.wav, Alumage sifflant.wav, saberhum3.wav, sabrhum.wav, woonn, plusaigu.wav, ltsaberlp01.wav, and Eteignage Sifflant.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bullseye's two sabers will carry the 01- sabre laser 1.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, Plusaigu.wav, saberhum4.wav, 01- sabre laser 2_mp3.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since his black lightsaber will carry the 01- sabre laser 1.wav, Plusaigu.wav, and sabre laser 2 mp3.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his red lightsaber will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum4.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Kentucky's saber staff (with one orange blade on one end and one purple blade) will carry the sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, saberhum3.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabroff1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *When Shrek falls with a Goofy Yodel, he comes back out with a Goofy Yodel. *When Jack-Jack can't cheer up and does so during games, The Eds, The Powerpuff Girls, Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, Courage, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Pooh and the gang, and Woody laugh. *During the winter scene, the heroes mention Winter in Thomas and Friends, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, and Sonic. *The engine on the train during the winter scene is an American 4-4-0 engine No. 2 hauling a mail car and a caboose piloted by Casey Jones since it appears in The Brave Engineer (1950), which is seen in Four Fabulous Characters (1957), Good Morning, Mickey! (1983), Sing Me A Story With Belle (1995), and American Legends (2002). *Thomas, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Dumbo, Sonic, and other stuff are seen on TV during the end of the film. *During the credits, Andrew says that he, Stephen, and the others should go on TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoofs, Dalmatian Tunes, Thomas O'Malley's Channel, Fox Prince, Julian Bernardino, and Eli Wages's spoofs, that they can go on since those users need more subscribers and help to make full parody films. *When Jack-Jack rips off Shrek's skin, Ed, Eddy, The Twin Bunnies, The Raccoons, Courage, Rocky, Andrina, Dexter, Woody, Larry and Otto, Pooh and the gang, and the kittens laugh. Category:Trivias Category:Movie-Spoof Travels